Disney Heroes Episode: Baby Sitting
Disney Heroes Episode: Baby Sitting Rated: TV-Y7 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, the Heroes are invited to Dinner by Dr. Eggman in order to call a truce. But when Venom & Shego used the Aging Laser Gun to turn Sonic, Tails, Nani, Stitch and also Dr. Eggman into 3 year-olds, it's up to Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Lilo, & Akima to turn them back into normal. The Episode Act 1 The Episode starts at Disney Heroes HQ where the Team got an invitation from Dr. Eggman that they're invited to Dinner, but Lilo thinks that they'll enter a Trap. Nani asks that Lilo must do her Babysitting Job while she goes with the ladies to Dr. Eggman's Dinner to secure a Truce. Then later at the small building, the Team is about to enter when Venom, Shego and Dr. Eggman trapped Elastigirl, Cale, Trudy Proud and Violet. Venom fires the Aging-Gun at reversed and the beam struck Nani, Sonic, Tails & Stitch, but it turned them into 3 year-olds. Kim Possible & Akima takes Nani, Sonic, Stitch & Tails with them as they escape to safety so they can warn Ann Possible. Dr. Eggman tells Venom & Shego that he'll give them 1 one more shot to stop the Team, but then Shego accidently fired the Aging-Gun at Dr. Eggman as he turns into a 3 year-old child as Venom plans their next move. Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At Disney Heroes HQ, the Police Chief tells the Girls the big news) Police Chief: 'It's incredible. Dr. Eggman has called a Truce, and to show his goodwill, he's inviting the Ladies over to Dinner' Ann Possible: 'You really think we can go there? What if Venom plans a trap for us?' Lilo: 'I agree with Ann. I don't think I should go, I have to baby-sit Cale & Akima's adopted daughter Karen for the Weekend' Kim Possible: 'I can also help her' Akima: 'Plus we might walk into a trap' Akima: 'But Lilo, what about the Dinner with Dr. Eggman?' Police Chief: 'Lilo, there can be no Peace without trust. You're going and that's an order' Lilo: 'Sorry, but I gotta start my Baby-Sitting Job. You can head there without me' Nani: 'Look, I don't have time to help you on this Baby-Sitting. You keep an eye on Karen until I get back, got it?' (Then she left) (Nani, Stitch, Cale, Sonic, Tails, Trudy Proud, Elastigirl, Violet & Kim Possible arrived to a small building) Cale: 'This must be the place' Police Chief: 'Now I want everyone on their best behavior, this Dinner with Dr. Eggman could open a new door of World Peace' (But then Venom appears and fires the 'Aging Laser Gun' at Sonic & Tails including Nani & Stitch as they transform into 3 year-olds) Cale: 'You gotta be kidding' Young Sonic: 'I gotta go potty' (He uses the restroom) 3 year-old Nani: 'Oh-no, I've been turned into a kid' Trudy Proud: 'We better get them to safety' Venom: 'I don't think so, morons. (He press a button on the remote, then the cage traps Cale, Elastigirl, Violet & Trudy Proud) You're coming with me and Dr. Eggman' Elastigirl: (She tells Nani, Sonic & Tails something) 'I want you to go warn Ann, It's your only hope' Kim Possible: 'I'm on it' (She carries 3 year-old Nani including Stitch, Sonic & Tails with her as she & Akima takes the Vehicle and drives for HQ) (Kim arrives to HQ with Stitch, Nani, Sonic & Tails as 3 year-olds) Ann Possible: (She rushes to her daughter) 'Kimmy, what happened to them?' Kim Possible: 'You're not gonna believe this, Mom. But Nani, Tails, Sonic and also Stitch has been zap into 3 year-olds by Venom's weapon called the Aging Laser Gun. Plus the others got captured by Venom & Dr. Eggman' Akima: (She, Joss & Lilo including Karen Tucker appeared as they see the situation) 'Oh-no, don't tell that Venom has...' Lilo: 'This is bad. Now what can I do? (Then she has an idea) How about Akima and I babysit them while we plan to rescue the others' 3 year-old Nani: 'Playtime!' (She is on the Dryer basket) Lilo: 'Nani, how many times do I have to tell ya? You can't play in the Dryer. (Then she sees Stitch grabbing a Fridge Door and bites it) Stitch, no' 3 year-old Tails: 'Goo-Goo, Poo-Poo' Akima: (She halts 3 year-old Nani from the Stove) Nani, don't touch the Stove... (3 year-old Sonic throws an Egg at Akima's hair) Sonic, no!' 3 year-old Sonic: 'I just wanna play with ya, missy' Lilo: (She sees Stitch lifting the Fridge and takes a Bite) Stitch, no!' Akima: 'Looks like Lilo & I am the Baby-Sitter of 4' 3 year-old Nani: (She tries to pull a Doll) 'Mine!' 3 year-old Stitch: (He pulls the Doll also) 'Mine!' Lilo: (The Doll's arms is pulled off) 'Great, now I gotta repair it. (Then she loses her cool) Grr, you're both Grounded!' 3 year-old Nani: (Crying) Lilo: 'Aah! (Then she gets upset as she tells Akima something) This is your fault' Shego: 'Venom assigned me to help him turn a few Heroes into Old Age, but instead we made Nani, Sonic, Tails and even Stitch turn into 3 year-olds' Dr. Eggman: 'Correct, I will give you one more chance. And this time, you won't mess up with my plan, since after all...it's nap time' (3 year-old Sonic & Tails is napping as Venom snuck towards them) Dr. Eggman: 'Now make them old, you Monkey-Wrench. (But Venom fires it at Dr. Eggman) No, you bozo!' (Then Dr. Eggman is turned into a 3 year-old) 3 year-old Dr. Eggman: 'Now look what you did to Eggman. You made me mad now, very mad! Arrggh!' 3 year-old Dr. Eggman: (He plants the Jellybean Trap for 3 year-old Sonic & Tails) 'This Jellybean trap will take out Sonic & Tails' 3 year-old Dr. Eggman: (He becomes upset) 'Me wanna grow up! Wah!' Venom: 'Better turn ya into normal' (He zaps Dr. Eggman with the Aging Laser Gun) Dr. Eggman: (He turns back to his normal Age) 'Me very, very....Incredibly, Indescribably, angry with you, Venom!' Dr. Eggman: 'I'm about to turn Sonic and Tails into Old Age' 3 year-old Tails: 'Goo-Goo, Poo-Poo' Dr. Eggman: 'Actually it's Goo-Goo, Poo-Poo to you' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She, Akima, Lilo & Karen Tucker shows up) 'I wouldn't bet on it, take this!' (She fires the Aging Laser Gun) (In a fast instant, Nani, Stitch, Sonic & Tails is turned back to their Normal Age, but Dr. Eggman is turned into an Old Man) Venom: 'You win this round, but I will be back, just you wait! (Then he escapes be teleport) Cale: 'Well done, Team. You managed to turn the 4 Allies back to their normal age' Lilo: 'I'm glad you returned back to your normal age, Nani' Nani: (chuckles) 'Being the big Sister of the house is hard work, but it can be fun also' Akima: 'And I also gave Lilo a hand' Ann Possible: 'Not to mention Kimmy and I helped out' Nani: 'In fact, I want to reward you 4 for being Baby-Sitters for the day. Let's go see a Broadway Show' Lilo: 'That would be great' Police Chief: 'We own you an apology also, Lilo' Lilo: 'Don't mention it' (At the Construction Death Star's Control Room) Venom: 'Is the Cure Aging machine ready to go?' Shego: 'We're putting in the final touches, then Dr. Eggman will be young again' Old Dr. Eggman: (He is on his rocking chair) 'I really...hate that Hedgehog' (Last Lines of the Episode) (At a Broadway Show in Times Square, Ann, Kim, Lilo, Nani, Cale, Akima and Karen Tucker saw the Actors did an Yoga pose) Ann Possible: 'Now that is amazing' Lilo: 'I guess this is rewarded as a team of Baby-Sitters' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Lilo blames Young Nani and Young Stitch.jpg|Lilo blames 3 year-old Nani and 3 year-old Stitch Sonic and Tails got hit by the Aging Laser Gun that Venom is using.png|Sonic and Tails is turned into 3 year-olds Young Dr. Eggman got zap by the Aging Laser Gun and he turns back to an Adult.png|3 year-old Dr. Eggman is turned back to his Normal Age The Police Chief reminds them to be on their best behavor.png|The Police Chief tells the Heroes to look their best Nani returns to her normal age and Lilo is glad.png|Nani is turned back to her normal Age as Lilo became glad Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Teamwork